


BF...F

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Will, La'gaan, and Garth can't stop arguing even while assassins attack the Atlantean delegation.





	BF...F

“I’m his best friend, you know. He’s told me himself.” Will says as he walks a couple steps behind Garth.

Bow Hunter Security had been hired to protect Atlantean delegates during a visit to Star City University. Will suspects Garth had arranged it as some kind of taunt.

“On the Surface, maybe.” Garth says with a superior smirk. “But not in Atlantis.”

“And I’ve been his best friend both places.” La’gaan interrupt, his sorcery professor robes flapping behind him as he turns to glare at the two bickering retirees. “Do not forget that I was the one he trusted to take his place at Aquaman’s side and on the Team while the two of you ran away from your duty.”

“Do I look like I’m running now?” Will asks, pulling his bow from his back and knocking an arrow.

“What are you doing?” Garth shouts while trying to grab the bow from Will’s hands. He isn’t fast enough and the arrow flies, but Will was never aiming for La’gaan.

The arrow hits a drape, and a figure stumbles from behind it, knocking over a pedestal.

“Saving your butts.” Will says, pulling another arrow from his quiver as more armored assassins reveal themselves from their hiding places along the corridor.

“We’re surrounded.” Garth says, moving to stand back to back with Will.

“Great observation, Ambassador.” La’gaan growls, ripping his robes as he increases in size and tosses himself at one of their assailants.

“You’re still mad about that?” the other Atlantean yells, spotting a nearby water fountain and summoning the water from its pipes. “King Orin offered me the position! Was I supposed to refuse?”

Will kicks an assassin in the face, his mind calculating the angle of his next shot. The arguing behind him is more than a little distracting. “Would you two shut up and get to safety?”

“Safety? You think I need to run?” La’gaan scoffs. “I was just charging.” He then chants something in Atlantean, his hands moving in complicated rhythms before a burst of blue light ripples outwards, freezing all of their foes in place.

“Wow.” Will mutters, kicking one of the frozen assassins so they fall over with a clink.

But before they can contemplate why the assassins would have revealed themselves so sloppily, the answer comes in the form of a shout from the end of the hall. It was a distraction.

“Kaldur!” The three of them shout, sprinting at full speed for the auditorium where Aquaman is setting up for the Atlantean Studies Department’s symposium.

They burst through the doors to find Kaldur using whips of water to pull his would-be-assassin from the rafters. Wyynde is already beside him and delivers a clean punch, that will undoubtedly leave a bruise even through the assassin’s armor.

The head of the department runs to call campus security while Will, La’gaan, and Garth rush on stage to assure Kaldur is fine. But that assassin is as knocked out as the others in the hallway.

“What did you even hire me for?” Will asks, looking to Garth.

“I didn’t hire you.” Garth and La’gaan say at the same time. 

Will looks to Kaldur who shakes his head. Wyynde offers Will an almost sheepish grin.

“I did. I thought my Angelfish would like the chance to catch up with his old chums. If I had known there would be real danger I would have brought real back up.”

La’gaan grinds his teeth, and Garth crosses his arms over his chest agitatedly. Kaldur looks between the four men anxiously, and Will lets his rising anger go.

“Thanks, Wyynde.” He says, “Let’s get Kaldur out of here until we’ve cleared the building.”

“I can take care of myself.” Kaldur argues.

Wyynde kisses his temple and whispers in a low voice, “You don’t usually complain when I’m ‘taking care’ of you.” 

“He’s so. _Annoying_.” Garth fumes, watching the two of them walk away.

“I have a few spells that could zap that smug grin off his face.” La’gaan offers, his lips curling to show his fangs as he speaks.

But then Kaldur laughs at something Wyynde says, and his smile makes Will’s heart pang. He sighs, “As Kaldur’s best friends, we’re just going to have to get used to Wyynde being in his life.”

For a second, Wyynde looks back at Will and winks as he slips an arm low around Kaldur’s waist,

“…Even if he is annoying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Comments/kudos are great! Check out all of the Jealousea series for more!


End file.
